1. Field
The embodiments generally relate to storage and retrieval systems and, more particularly, to maintenance access for autonomous storage and retrieval systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Warehouses for storing case units may generally comprise a series of storage racks that are accessible by transport devices such as, for example, fork lifts, carts and elevators that are movable within aisles between or along the storage racks or by other lifting and transporting devices. These transport devices may be automated or manually driven. Generally, when areas of the storage and retrieval system require maintenance humans and, for example, the transporting devices and other moving structures of the storage and retrieval system have an opportunity to occupy substantially the same space within the storage and retrieval system substantially at the same time.
It would be advantageous to provide maintenance access zones that are capable of isolating areas of the storage and retrieval system when maintenance is performed.